Problem: Find the sum $$\frac{2^1}{4^1 - 1} + \frac{2^2}{4^2 - 1} + \frac{2^4}{4^4 - 1} + \frac{2^8}{4^8 - 1} + \cdots.$$
Solution: Notice that $$\frac{2^{2^k}}{4^{2^k} - 1} = \frac{2^{2^k} + 1}{4^{2^k} - 1} - \frac{1}{4^{2^k} - 1} = \frac{1}{2^{2^k}-1} - \frac{1}{4^{2^k}-1} = \frac{1}{4^{2^{k-1}}-1} - \frac{1}{4^{2^k}-1}.$$Therefore, the sum telescopes as $$\left(\frac{1}{4^{2^{-1}}-1} - \frac{1}{4^{2^0}-1}\right) + \left(\frac{1}{4^{2^0}-1} - \frac{1}{4^{2^1}-1}\right) + \left(\frac{1}{4^{2^1}-1} - \frac{1}{4^{2^2}-1}\right) + \cdots$$and evaluates to $1/(4^{2^{-1}}-1) = \boxed{1}$.